The Spy, the Geek, and the Wardrobe
by whomii2
Summary: John follows Harold to another world...
1. Chapter 1

It seemed that this would be the end. They were surrounded by their enemies, who would soon be storming the library. Really, they had been at this much longer than Reese would have expected when they first started. Finch had wiped the hard drives, and Reese could ensure no further evidence by rigging a few grenades and some explosives. "

"If you have another way in and out of here, now is the time."

"A rather unconventional one. You will have to trust me, Mr. Reese." John followed Finch to the room Finch had converted for his own use. He was surprised when Finch went over and opened the doors to an antique wardrobe.

"Finch, I don't think hiding in here will fool the bad guys. Or protect us when those grenades go off."

"I disagree Mr. Reese. This rather exceptional wardrobe has been with my family for a long time. We have always been adept at keeping secrets. Now come along Mr. Reese." With that Finch shoved aside some of the suits and stepped in.

Thinking the stress had made Finch lose it, John lunged forward to grab him while frantically trying to think of a way to save them both from their current predicament. John was surprised when he grasped nothing but the fine fabric of Harold's empty suits. He stepped into the wardrobe, thinking it must be deeper than it looked but was surprised when he couldn't touch the back. "Must be a secret passageway" he mused, although going over the layout of the rooms in his mind he couldn't see how that was possible. From its position in Harold's room the wall against which the wardrobe stood would have a hallway on the other side. A muffled "whump" from behind him told John that his booby trap had been triggered.

Reese pressed onward trying to catch up to Harold. In the darkness he couldn't see his surroundings, but it seemed as though he were pushing aside branches. At last he began to see a dim light ahead and finally he stepped out into a small clearing. Looking around, he saw nothing but trees and bushes, the only signs of civilization the archaic lamppost Finch was standing beside.

"You wondered why all your investigations into my past could never find any trace of my early years. This is why." With a slight chuckle Finch continued "most children dream of a fantasy world to escape from their mundane life. I took the reverse path - I grew up in what would be considered a fantasy world, only crossing over into the so called 'real world' when an assassination plot threatened my life. I am afraid I didn't adjust as well as I would have liked, as I found it difficult to adapt to the cultural differences. The threat to my life and betrayal leading to my flight also fueled my paranoia."

Reese was finding this all hard to believe, but looking up at the sky showed star constellations that would have never appeared over New York, or even anywhere else on earth Reese had ever been. His bemusement was cut short when he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him and he quickly turned, placing himself in front of Finch and drawing his gun in case their pursuers had somehow managed to follow them down the rabbit hole. Reese wished he had brought his big gun when a large lion glided out from between the trees.

Finch surprised Reese yet again by taking hold of his arm and saying "No John, that isn't necessary - and would hardly be effective. Aslan is a friend" and then Finch sank awkwardly to one knee. "You honor us with your presence, Aslan"

John fidgeted for a moment, trying to meet the too perceptive gaze of the lion before breaking eye contact and dropping to one knee as well. The lion rumbled something between a chuckle and a purr before returning his gaze to Finch.

"Welcome back, Prince Harold. It seems you have learned much in your time away from us" and the lion leaned forward to lick Finch's face. He then turned and started down the path leading from the lamppost while stating "Narnia has need of you both".

Rising smoothly to his feet, Finch strode quickly after the lion. But he stopped and turned back toward Reese, a big smile on his face as he beckoned John forward with an outstretched hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A light sleeper by training and inclination, John awoke as soon as he felt the slight shift in the bed. He forced his eyes open to meet the beady gaze of an overlarge chipmunk. Taking that as his cue, the chipmunk began to eagerly regale John with the latest gossip since he said good night to John just a few hours before. John groaned quietly - castles, magic, talking animals - when had he become a Disney princess?

Listening to his chattering servant with half an ear, John stumbled over to eat a light breakfast before getting ready for the day. Fruit and oatmeal; no bacon and eggs here. In fact, John found himself becoming something of a vegetarian as otherwise he felt a little like a cannibal.

Slightly more awake (God he missed coffee) he followed the eager chipmunk down the hall to Finch's room. Finch was up and dressed, had a cup of tea in hand and was rapidly dictating a list of actions for the day to his assistant, who happened to be a griffin. Granted, Finch and the griffin shared a love of books, but John couldn't help feeling somewhat slighted by his less impressive servant. It was hard to look badass with a fluffy animal perched on your shoulder. (In truth, Finch had assigned John the little critter knowing John would fall victim to his cuteness, unable to protest when he bossed him around. The chipmunk was also an excellent source of intel and Finch had a great respect for that)

Finally able to pry Finch away, John prodded him along down to a small courtyard for their morning exercise routine. Finch's injuries might have been miraculously healed, but the effects of having his movements restricted for so long had remained. John was determined to help Finch regain his muscle tone and physical fitness.

Some of the guards assigned to Finch were already present in the courtyard waiting. At first the natives had been bemused by the calisthenics. Their quiet snickering had ceased when John had demonstrated for them his hand-to-hand techniques. Now he included the guards in their morning exercises. It was a good way to bond and to get to know the men under his command. Those who merited special instruction (i.e., those who pissed John off) got to attend the afternoon yoga session.

But John didn't neglect his own training. It was much like what he had gone through back when he enlisted, although now some of his instructors had four legs instead of two. He wasn't too good with sword or bow. He was OK with crossbow, his sniper skills with a rifle aiding him there. Fortunately, he was as deadly with knives here as before. He knew a little fencing, and surprisingly enough Finch did as well. Reese had fenced for novelty and Finch for nostalgia. So in addition to jogging together they added occasional fencing bouts to their exercise routine.

When not in training John would accompany Finch to his many meetings, quietly absorbing what went on. John strived to learn as much as he could as quickly as possible. He hadn't understood much of the update the people here had given their "Prince Harold." The names, places, and peoples were all unfamiliar to John. But one thing he had grasped: the threat to Harold's life might still exist, as it was uncertain if all of the traitors had been rooted out. So if Finch thought Reese was sticking so close because of uncertainty with his new environment, let him. He could be unreasonably stubborn, especially when his pride was involved. John on the other hand could easily sacrifice his pride if it meant he could better keep an eye on his friend.. In a world of unknowns he wouldn't trust Finch's safety to anyone else; heck, he wouldn't have done that in his own world.


End file.
